


because i like you (shall we begin?)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Translation Available, but this is pg because they are KIDS, i think, lapslock, this is a no sexualizing minors zone, x1 roty, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: "what were you thinking about?""... i was thinking about kissing you."[info] this fic has been translated intoRussian, courtesy ofhederson_street!!!





	because i like you (shall we begin?)

**Author's Note:**

> idk fam it was an idea i wanted to write for a while now and since things are kinda dense/down in oneitland i decided to do what i do best: 02z fluff. i had an idea of what i wanted to do but not the scenario/how it'd happen so once again i used a [otp plot generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) to help a bit. yay!  
title from [good day - rolly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1c6eDSVGLA). i miss my daughters

they were supposed to be studying. okay, scratch that, _hyeongjun_ was supposed to be studying, because his companion was actually doing his work properly. but he was very bored and staring at the printed words was a pretty impossible task.

especially because beside him was lee eunsang, the prettiest boy on the entire earth and his best friend whom he's been having a crush for _at least_ half as long as they've known each other. it was impossible not to admire him, with his glasses resting on the tip of his nose, focusing on his notebook. his eyes slightly furrowed as he read the words and tried to bring sense to them, his hands moving around with the pencil wrapped on his fingers, his lips moving to a thin line and then to a frown and then to a little smile as he thought about what the question wanted from him. damn, his lips. his very soft looking lips he'd love to be able to touch with his own. eunsang's very captivating lips. 

it was really impossible to pay attention elsewhere.

"hyeongjun-ah, do your homework and stop staring at me."

the younger blinked quickly at that, a shy smile forming on his face as his cheeks became pink. damn it, the older wasn't even looking at his direction but it still made him feel embarrassed for getting caught. "but we're been in this for so long. i'm bored."

eunsang clicked on his phone to see the time. "it's barely been half an hour though?", he tilted his head, staring at the other from behind his specs. 

"r- really?", he stuttered. "felt like hours though... i'm sorry, eunsang-ah, i don't think i can do this. it's too impossible for a human being like me."

"you were staring at me because you don't know organic biology?"

he looked away. "i suppose that is correct--"

"what were you thinking about that consumed all of your focus, anyway?", the other suddenly asked as he frowned in curiosity, cutting hyeongjun's words, and he gulped nervously.

he didn't know why he had done it. maybe it was the way eunsang looked at him. maybe the sparkle in his eyes anticipating the answer made him blurt it out. or maybe it was a secret that he had kept for too long and that, at that moment, was impossible to keep. so he whispered, in all honesty, "your lips."

"what?", his response was quick, but his tone was not hostile. he was genuinely taken aback. "what do you mean?"

he gulped a second time, regretting his previous words. but it wasn't like he could go back in time. "i was thinking about them. about kissing you", he admitted a second time, looking away and feeling his cheeks burn.

eunsang left a quiet _oh _at that, and hyeongjun couldn't stop but think he had ruined their years of friendship. they were just a couple, but it was a couple of years that he cherished and hoped to be the first of many. 

but then the older moved on his seat, getting closer to him. "what are you--"

"what about it?"

"...i'm sorry?"

"what about what you were thinking? about kissng me?"

"w-- what about it? i don't-- eunsang-ah, just drop it--"

the other sighed, getting even closer, which made the shorter one shut up instantly. "do you really wanna do it?", he tilted his head a bit, staring at hyeongjun's lips. but he wasn't done, voice now barely a whisper but still in an audible volume. "what if i kissed you right now? would you like it?"

hyeongjun kept staring at the other's lips as they moved, the little mole on his chin distracting him from time to time. his throat felt dry, so once eunsang said the last question, all he did was nod.

it was apparently enough for him, who smirked and eased the distance between the two of them. it was just a light touch at first, but it was enough to make his stomach flip. wow, they weren't doing much but why was it already making him feel such joy? why was having eunsang's lips bruising on his something so powerful?

the older backed off a bit, watching how he reacted. but hyeongjun didn't like it, he wanted to feel more of that euphoria, moving forwards and once again kissing him. eunsang didn't deny him it, instead, he tilted his head and cupped his friend's cheek. it was then that he realized he should probably be doing something, too, and thus he opted to rest a hand on the other's hip, the other grabbing on the bottom of his shirt. 

eunsang moved slightly further from his lips, whispering an "open your mouth for a bit", and then moved to kiss him again. hyeongjun barely understood it, mind too dizzy, but he did as told. he had kissed before, but he was sure it didn't count because it had been an accident, two mouths accidentally crushing and him staring at minhee dumbfounded for stealing his first kiss. but the older have even dated before. so, once he said that, he just did as told and followed his lead.

it was weird and wet, and for a second he wondered why people liked doing it so much. but that was very temporary, and somehow he didn't hate it as they kept going, much the opposite. he wanted _more_.

"so?", his taller friend whispered again, moving back from his initial seat. it was a bit disappointing that it had to end so suddenly. "how was it?"

"that", he started, still entranced by the kiss, "was _way_ better than i had imagined."

eunsang giggled at that, his cute smile fully on display. "i'm happy to hear that. so, do you think you can focus on your homework now?"

it took a few seconds for him to understand what he was saying and why, and then it hit him in the face. ah, yeah, they were meant to be studying biology and finishing their homework. not making out. a shame. "wh- what?!"

"you couldn't stop thinking about it, right? but now that i gave it to you you'll be able to do brush it off, right?", he innocently smiled at the shorter one.

"eunsang-ah... are you making fun of me?", hyeongjun asked as he pouted. "how am i able to do it after that? it'll only distract me _more_. you're a meanie, playing with my heart like this."

the older left a small adoration sound, laughing at his reaction, and then pondered about it. "let's make a deal: i'll give you more kisses if you manage to finish your homework before me."

that got his attention, whose expression became competitive half a second later. he knew it'd be hard to win because eunsang was quite ahead of him, but... "fine."

"but if i win you'll have to go out on a date with me, and you'll have to pay for it _all_."

"fine!", he shouted instantly, realizing later what he had said. "wait, a date? so you weren't just playing with me? you wanna go out with me?"

his best friend (not anymore though? were they already automatically dating now or...?) frowned at that, not believing what he was hearing. "you're lucky you're cute. _yes_, hyeongjun-ah, i want to go out with you and before you ask, _yes_, i like you more than just friends. now you should probably open your book if you want those kisses, hmm?"

damn it, eunsang had a point. despite the date being a really good 'punishment', he _really_ wanted more kisses, but for that, he'd need to stop ignoring his homework.

the things he'd do for love. for eunsang.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm a yorangdan. my bias is kim yohan. the rest of arthur line are just members i'm too soft over  
also me: *mostly making 02z related fics/aus and somehow making eunsang appear in every single one of them even if just as a side character*


End file.
